El diario de Levy
by CCPHyuga
Summary: UA. ¿Qué sucedería si justo el chico que te pasa todo el día molestando llegara a leer tu diario? Bueno, Levy lo descubrió. Y también se dio cuenta de que la situación empeora si ese chico además te gusta. / One-Shot *GaLe 100% / Para Slinky-Pink


**Hola!**

**Volví con un pequeño OneShot GaLe que se me acaba de ocurrir. Y va dedicado a Slinky-Pink porque me encantan sus fics ^^**

**Espero sea de su agrado, y puedan darme su opinión al final.**

**Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**El diario de Levy****.**

_Capítulo único._

**x**

**x**

**x**

Como habituaba hacerlo, me encontraba en la biblioteca del colegio, inmersa en el mundo del drama inigualable del clásico _Romeo y Julieta_ – que por cierto era la tercera vez que lo leía – con el fin de refrescar la mente, para elaborar un adecuado argumento que recientemente había pedido en maestro de Lenguas.

Teníamos tiempo libre, pero igualmente prefería disfrutar de un buen momento de lectura, antes que salir a observar el partido de fútbol que mis compañeros disputaban. Me era mil veces mejor estar encerrada en una habitación con aire acondicionado, antes que exponerme a la posibilidad de que **_él_** me molestara.

Gajeel también estaba en segundo curso del bachillerato, pero a él le correspondía la clase B, en tanto que a mí la A. Pero al parecer nada de eso le era un impedimento para molestarme. Cuando tenía la oportunidad – entrada, receso, salida – aprovechaba al máximo para **_romperme_** lo que **_no _**tengo, ya sea burlándose de mi estatura, quitándome los libros o la cartera de las manos, interrumpiendo mis momentos de lectura…

Pareciera que, por ser tan exageradamente pequeña, era el blanco perfecto para sus **_travesuras_**, si así se le podía llamar. Y no era como si yo fuera la única chica a la que molestaba, pero…, conmigo era **_el colmo_** de **_simpático_**.

Y tampoco era como si aquello me molestara demasiado.

Aunque odiaba hacerlo, debía admitir que me había enamorado **_irremediablemente_** de él, y, a veces, el hecho de que estuviera detrás de mí siempre, solía usarlo como una excusa para pasar más rato con él. Sin embargo, esta estrategia no me duró demasiado, de modo que mis amigas ya habían notado constantemente mis sonrojos apenas lo veía, y me andaban detrás con el tema de que les confiese la **_verdad_**.

Cuando mis sentimientos ya se fueron haciendo demasiado evidentes – cabe destacar que soy malísima mintiendo y ocultando cosas – no tuve más remedio que evitar que me molestara y observarlo en silencio cuando estaba con sus compañeros, jodiendo o riendo sin parar.

Dolía un poco aquella situación, pero no me quedaba otra que disimular. Él era demasiado para fijarse una chica tan simplona como yo. Aunque debía admitir que, las sonrisas que me brindaba cuando me decía: "enana" o "cerebrito", me daban algo de esperanza sobre lo que él podría sentir hacia mí.

Incluso Mira me había dicho en una ocasión que estaba segura que él también me veía como algo más que la "enana que debía molestar", y aquello, en cierto grado, me animó.

Pero ni yo misma sabía lo que sucedía conmigo últimamente. Cada vez que lo veía, sentía como si tuviera que huir, e, incluso, intentaba por todos los medios que no nos cruzáramos en los recesos y cosas así. Al comienzo había sido imposible, pero en estos momentos, tomaba la excusa de estar leyendo la maravillosa obra de Shakespeare con tan de no topármelo.

Sabía que estaba siendo cobarde, e intentaba engañarme a mí misma, pero no quería echar a perderlo todo. Sin saber por qué, tenía el presentimiento de que si él llegara a enterarse de mis sentimientos no querría volver a hablarme, ni siquiera para molestarme, y aquello suponía una gran herida para mi corazón.

Suspiré cuando había terminado de leer el segundo acto. Me di cuenta de que no había cambiado de página hacía más de media hora, y que en realidad había leído la misma escena una y otra vez.

El timbre de salida sonó rompiéndome los tímpanos, así que tomé mis pertenencias, y me marché rápidamente rumbo al portón de salida. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando divisé quién estaba parado a un costado de mi camino – esperando seguramente a sus compañeros –, por lo que no podría evitar el encuentro.

Intenté controlarme para no ruborizarme ni comenzar a respirar con dificultad. Sabía que él sospecharía si lo evitaba de nuevo, por lo que reemplacé mi expresión de nerviosismo por la sonrisa amable que casi siempre llevaba en el rostro.

– Hola Gajeel. – murmuré intentando aumentar la velocidad de mis pasos.

Siempre era yo la que saludaba primero, así que no intenté cambiar el orden y hacerlo sospechar aún más. Prácticamente pasé a su lado dando saltitos disimulados, hasta que algo me sujetó la sudadera, impidiendo que continuara caminando.

– Enana. – saludó con aquella sonrisa despreocupada de siempre. La que ponía cada vez que iba a molestarme. La que me había enamorado.

– Hace tiempo que no hago esto… – dijo antes de quitar rápidamente el pequeño libro verde que llevaba en mi bolsa, supuse que era el folleto de ciencias que poseíamos. – ¿No lo extrañabas? *Gee hee.

– ¡Devuélvemelo! – exclamé al tiempo que estiraba los brazos lo más que podía, aunque ya era en vano. Había levantado el libro estirando completamente sus largos brazos hacia arriba. Obviamente no lo alcancé.

– Intenta alcanzarlo. Gee hee. – sonrió más abiertamente, lo que causó que sintiera mis mejillas encenderse. Me lamenté interiormente, y sólo hice una mueca para apartar el rostro. – ¡Vamos, enana! – exclamó, como siempre burlón.

Di un salto bastante alto, pero aun así lo único que conseguí fue darle una palmada en el brazo. Rechisté al observar cómo reía. Volví a saltar, y esta vez me acerqué a él mucho más de lo que quise. Me observó fijamente.

Nunca había visto su rostro tan de cerca. Los piercings que llevaba sólo lo hacían verse mucho más sexy y rebelde. Y eso no me ayudaba mucho…

Me sonrojé violentamente al sentir que no apartaba la vista de mi rostro. No podía evitarlo. No pude soportarlo. Nuevamente, hui.

Corrí hacia la salida, antes de que pudiera sujetarme de nuevo. Si comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa, él lo notaría demasiado rápido, y aquello no me convenía, por lo menos si quería que siguiésemos siendo amigos.

Ya no observé hacia atrás para corroborar la expresión de burla que supuse que tenía. Simplemente me fui directamente a casa. No quería pasar una vergüenza tan grande justo frente a él.

El libro de ciencias podía esperar a que lo rescatara mañana.

**x**

**x**

**x**

Luego de haberme duchado, mi mente estaba mucho más tranquila y despejada.

Aunque no podía negar que mi corazón latía más rápido de lo habitual, y que todavía me ardían las mejillas debido a la situación de hacía unas cuantas horas.

Ingresé a mi habitación con la intención de estudiar para el examen de matemáticas que estábamos por tener. Caminé hacia mi escritorio y estiré de encima de él el libro de mates, notando que debajo de él se encontraba el pequeño y verde folleto de ciencias que la maestra les había proveído para un mejor estudio.

Recién al girarme, capté lo que había acabado ver. ¿El folleto de ciencias? ¿Qué no me lo había arrebatado Gajeel esa tarde? Confundida, regresé la vista al escritorio, para cerciorarme de que realmente estaba allí.

Pero… ¿Cómo? Si ése era el único libro que tenía forrado de ese color, a parte de mi diario…

**_Oh mierda_**.

Intenté reacomodar las ideas en mi cabeza, y me tambaleé al recordar que ese día había llevado mi diario íntimo al instituto, por miedo a que mi prima – que estaba de visita en casa – ingresara a mi habitación y se atreviera a leerlo.

**_El remedio fue peor que la enfermedad._**

¡Mi diario lo tenía Gajeel!

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Corrí hasta donde estaba colgada mi bolsa, y arrojé al piso todo lo que había dentro. Nada. Me quise morir, literalmente, cuando confirmé mis sospechas. Sin ser llamadas, caprichosas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mi mejilla a medida que pensaba en lo grave de la situación.

Quizás era un tanto extraño que una chica ya bastante crecidita – de edad, valga la redundancia – como yo aún tuviera algo tan estúpido como un diario íntimo. Pero no era porque significara algo indispensable en mi vida…, sino que yo sólo lo tenía para poder expresarme y/o desahogarme cada noche.

Incluso ya se me había ocurrido qué sucedería si alguien llegara a leerlo, pero nunca me pareció tan importantemente grave como si justamente **_él_** llegara a hacerlo.

_Bien, Levy, estás acabada_, me dije a mí misma, con la convicción de que era así.

¿Y qué más podía pensar? Estaba cien por ciento segura de que él lo leería en cuanto cayera de cuenta sobre qué **_libro_** se trataba. Y aquella idea de que él se enterase de todo lo que yo pensaba, me aterraba.

_…Hoy, quince de setiembre, fue la primera vez que Gajeel almorzó con nosotros. A pesar de lo tedioso que es… ¡fue muy divertido!..._

Negué con la cabeza **_híper_** frustrada al recordar una de las estúpidas cosas que había escrito.

_…Querido diario, hoy, cinco de octubre, fue la primera vez que Gajeel me llamó solamente "enana", y no "cerebrito"…_

Oh por dios. ¿Cómo podía tener tanta mala suerte?

_…Ya no puedo negarlo, me gusta Gajeel…_

Y sí. Era estúpida, porque: además de que el noventa y nueve por ciento de lo que estaba escrito en mi diario era sobre Gajeel, me descuidaba y ya se encontraba justo en sus manos. Esto no me podía estar pasando.

_…A decir verdad, extraño sus cargadas. Pero a estas alturas no puedo arriesgarme a que descubra mis sentimientos. No quiero perderlo, aunque lo tenga sólo como amigo…_

Bien, no sé cómo logré recordar todo eso. Lo que sí sabía era que, si mi "amor platónico" llegaba a leer lo que había escrito, no sería capaz de mirarlo al rostro nunca más. Y aquello me dolería.

Esa noche, no dormí bien.

**x**

**x**

**x**

Cuando me encontraba ya en las puertas del instituto, con el corazón a punto de salírseme por la boca, y con ganas de que me tragara la tierra, **_lo vi._**

Estaba sentado en uno de los bancos del patio frontal. Esperándome. Lo supuse porque tenía mi dichoso diario en las manos. Y – como mala señal para mí – sonreía con suficiencia.

Me enrojecí, pero aun así no vacilé.

Caminé directo hacia él.

Cuando estuve a un metro de distancia, se puso de pie, y me observó al rostro, sin dejar de sonreír de manera burlona, y me tendió el dichoso cuaderno. A toda prisa, intenté recogerlo.

Él volvió a elevarlo, mientras soltaba su típico _Gee hee._

– Gajeel, dámelo. – exigí sin titubear.

Estaba tan furiosa conmigo misma, que no me detendría a seguirle el mismo jueguito de siempre. Lo desafié con la mirada, y me acerqué estirando mis cortos brazos nuevamente. No me importaba ya perder su amistad. Total, ya no había nada que ocultarle.

– Primero deberías saludar, enana. – respondió despreocupado.

– ¡Sólo devuélvemelo! – exclamé molesta.

– Intenta alcanzarlo…

Como siempre, continué dando saltitos inútiles que sólo me dejaban en vergüenza. Yo jamás alcanzaría sus brazos. Cerré los ojos y le tendí la mano amenazantemente.

– Gee hee. Aún te falta para alcanzarlo.

Me acerqué aún más mientras continuaba saltando.

– Da-me-el-pu-to-diario. – murmuré entre dientes.

Estaba que perdía la paciencia, y aquello no era muy frecuente en mí.

Y todo sucedió muy rápido.

Cuando paré de saltar, él se inclinó velozmente hacia mí, quedando nuestros rostros a una distancia bastante peligrosa. Me quedé paralizada. Nuestras respiraciones se entremezclaban, y sentí que el corazón me latía a mil por hora.

– Levy… – susurró sobre mis labios.

Abrí los ojos de par en par. Eran raras las veces que él me llamaba por mi nombre. Su expresión ya no era burlona. Estaba completamente serio, y respiraba agitadamente como yo.

– ¿L-lo leíste? – saqué a relucir mi temor al formular aquella titubeante pregunta.

– Sí… – dijo sin cambiar la expresión, ni la posición. Me temblaron las piernas. – Lo siento.

Una electricidad me invadió las entrañas cuando pronunció aquellas palabras. Lo que más temía estaba a punto de ocurrir, se separará de mí. Era lo más probable.

Me quedé callada, y él suspiró.

– Tú… también me gustas… – murmuró al fin, ocasionando que la cabeza me diera vueltas.

Acto seguido, eliminó la escasa distancia que había entre ambos, y posó sus labios sobre los míos, derritiéndome al toque. No fui capaz de devolverle el beso de inmediato. Vacilé unos minutos, y luego me permití disfrutar de la situación.

Era un beso extremadamente torpe… pero también tierno y profundo. Gajeel me recorría los labios con firmeza, mientras yo sentía que el aliento me era robado cada vez más. Podía sentir las mil mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago, y la piel se me erizó cuando me acarició la mejilla con la mano que no sujetaba el diario. Esta última seguía elevada por sobre su cabeza.

Minutos después, cuando nos separamos para recuperar el oxígeno, me tendió el diario con una sonrisa ladina dibujada en su perfecto y varonil rostro.

Suspiré.

Ese maldito cuaderno que utilizaba para desahogarme me había hecho ir al infierno, y al mismo tiempo al cielo.

Lo guardé en mi bolso y volví a observar a Gajeel, quien mantenía la mirada fija hacia detrás de mí. Me giré algo confundida, y pude divisar que la maestra de matemáticas nos observaba con el ceño fruncido.

**_Oh, shit_**.

Nos había visto, y, encima, me tendió una enorme hoja de papel frente al rostro. Supuse que era el examen. Lo que significaba que nos había quedado ahí más tiempo de lo planeado y… nos perdimos la clase.

Y yo que supuestamente era su **_mejor_** alumna…

Por segunda vez, me quise **_morir_**.

**x**

**x**

**x**

_…Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta…_

**x**

**x**

**x**

* * *

**¿Les gustó?**

**Espero que sí. ^^**

**Bien, este one me surgió al leer "Tiny Little Hands", y al observar una imagen - que coloqué como imagen de la historia -.**

**Espero puedan dejarme sus reviews, que son muy importantes para mí.**

**Nos leemos pronto! Y... arriba el GaLe! :3**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
